When you love someone
by miracleboi
Summary: Sonny talking about what has happened over the last year, with Nick holding Gabi, Will and Sonny hostage and a tragic ending with a proposal at the end


_Looking back at all the drama that has happened over the last year and a bit, I still can't believe how much Will has made me feel. _

_I know it sounds very cliché but he makes me feel, well loved, complete. In all honest he is the most beautiful thing besides Abigail Grace who just, dare I say, looks like Will. Even almost has his stubborn streak, which can be very cute at times._

_Oh and the way they both smile, I mean both their smiles are so infectious that you can't help but smile and laugh along with them regardless of how you may feel yet to think that I almost lost them both to the absolutely trash bag bigot, Nick Fallon._

_Just even writing, thinking or speaking his name makes my blood boil beyond control. I am glad that he is back where he belongs – in jail with his buddy Vargas._

_They really tried to pull the wool over a lot of people, including Will and Gabi. God rest her soul. She didn't deserve to be taken away from her little girl. It's quite upsetting when you think about. I still think about the night secretly when I am watching Will and Abi sleeping at night or sometimes playing around._

_Why did Nick have to try and hold Gabi and will hostage over some stupid money he owed his so called buddy Vargas. I mean why would he think that Will, I or Gabi steal so much money? Sure we probably had motive to try and screw that bigot over but what would that have achieved really besides further frustration and tension on what was an already heated situation?_

_Gabi tried her best to try and diffuse and settle Nick down from his tirade. It was hard to even think straight given that he had stabbed Will on his side and whilst I managed to stop most of the bleeding it was literally seconds he had stabbed and Gabi, almost hitting and killing Abigail in the process. _

_It was just lucky that he missed her by inches but there was way to much blood for me to try and stop and control whilst trying to yell at Nick to allow the paramedics to come up and save both Will and Gabi and take me instead, but he just kept saying that he wanted me to suffer like all gay boy princesses like me should do. _

_God, l could have just got up off the floor and punched his lights out regardless if he would have stabbed and killed me. If it saved Gabi, Abigail and most importantly Will, my beautiful Will I would have done it in a heartbeat to show how much he meant to me!_

_I was just grateful the Rafe and his team came in and shot Nicky boy in the leg to stop him from trying anymore.. God it felt like a the world was going around literally so slow, almost as if the world just stopped spinning before paramedics were able to come in and try and save the two most important people in my life right now._

_Even the ride in the ambulance to the hospital seemed to take forever and god seeing will so drained as if he had no more energy to fight on and keep going, all his precious blood still …..I can't even think about it. Just thank god he still hung in and was able to be saved thanks to the team at Salem General. Thank god one miracle happened to brighten what was already a horrendous night._

_I just wish that another miracle could have been performed for Gabi. Nick had really done a lot of damage nicking certain veins and arteries. It was too late to try and save her the Doctors said. _

_That's when my heart just sank. Gabi deserved to live. She had so much to look forward to. So much happiness in such a very young life extinguished pretty much instantaneously. _

_Looking at Rafe at the worst news anyone could have been given and seeing his instant sadness, anger and heartbreak happen right before my eyes made me feel guilty that I was still alive right there. In some ways I feel like it should have been me you know._

_Watching the doctors then perform the only other miracle that night with the birth of Abigail Grace Horton was just the most beautiful and spectacular thing to ever happen. I remember Rafe and I looking at Abi as she was being checked over by the nurses and doctors who said she was perfect and that there were no complications or problems so far, we both sighed and smiled at each other, giving glancing nods as we then looked back over at Gabi. _

_I placed my hand on Rafe's shoulder who nodded as if to say thank you as I then walked over to the now lifeless Gabi and just held her hand, saying how much she was a great person really and that both Will and I will do our darn best to be great parents to Abigail and how beautiful she looked._

_Looking back at that, I think how silly it was, because I am sure she probably couldn't hear me, but I had to say something. It just didn't feel right if I didn't._

_The Doctors then came back over to state that Will had to be taken up to surgery to fix a few issues relating to the stabbing. That's when I felt the weight of what seemed the world, come resting down on my shoulder. _

_I just collapsed into a heap on the floor. From that I don't remember the rest until the next day when I was in a bed in a room, with my parents, Will's mum and dad, Rafe and what did seem the whole town. That's when they told me that I collapsed and the doctors and nurses had trouble getting me to come back around due to the stress of what I had been through._

_All I remember asking after they all said that I needed rest was how Will was and if he was still…..alive. To say the least that my worst fears came to the surface, thinking that Will may have…..god….. that's when Samantha pulled the curtain to a Will who just had his head turned to look at me directly. That's when I knew everything was going to be ok as I was able to get up with the help of Rafe and my parents to stand and hold my precious Will's hands and kiss his soft lips._

_To stay the next few weeks were hard, after Will got out of hospital he had to go to therapy to ensure that he could move about without the use of his walking cutch, which was a running joke for us as I would say that he was becoming and old man and he would try and either poke me with the stick or say that I was the old man, he was just getting practice for me._

_The next few months after all therapy an adoption of Abigail by us were hard, as we had to re-live that awful night again, when the court case against Nick and Vargas. All I can say is that I am glad that they are sent to prison and have the key thrown away. I hope they rot in that hell whole they will call home from now on._

_But now things have settled down, with Will studying HR at uni and me split between house daddy and business owner with the coffee shop. All I can say is that both Will and I are glad we have such a wonderful support network with both our parents and Rafe chipping in to help either at the coffee shop or to look after Abi, they have been a savior for us both._

_But now, now things are fantastic I think its time that we become a family together I think because both Abigail Grace and will are my family_

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Will said as he placed his hands around Sonny who quickly closed the document he had been writing his thoughts into.

"Just some things for the coffee shop but more importantly, how are you and how was uni?" Sonny said as he gave Will is deeply long loving kiss as Will sat down on Sonny's lap

"hmmm I have been waiting to kiss you like that all day" Will said as the broke away from their kiss, still holding on to each other

"Yeah, uni good but I am glad to be home finally. I take it little Abi is asleep?" Will asked as he started to get up before Sonny stopped him by pulling him back down on to his lap

"Yeah she is sleeping." Sonny replied as he kissed Will again, this time longer than before, their hands holding onto each other cheeks, moving down their chests to each other sides as they slowly broke away

"That was fantastic, but if you want to do more, we will have to be quiet and make our way to the bedroom don't you think?" Will said, blushing and feeling red in the face

Sonny just kiss Will again quickly before replying "Whilst I would normally would agree with you I have something big I need to ask you"

Will looked at Sonny as he replied slowly "ok, go on"

Sonny looked down at the desk and opened the door before turning back around to will, getting down on one knee as he said "Will, you know how much you mean to me and everything we have been through just proves to me that no matter what, we can work through it"

"yeah I do Son…" Will said before he was stopped by Sonny placing his hands on her lips "Shhhh, let me finish ok"

Will just nodded as Sonny continued "you know how much I also love Abigail and want us to become a family finally and you would make me the happiest man not only in salem, but in the universe if you would marry me Will Horton"

Sonny then opened the ring case, showing a stunningly beautiful white and yellow gold diamond ring.

Will looked at the ring then to Sonny who was smiling right at him as he replied, "Of course I will Sonny Kiriakis. You and Abigail mean the world to me and I love you very much".

With that Sonny placed the ring on Will's finger and the held each other tightly and slowly and sensually kissed each other for what seemed a lifetime before they came back up for air.

Suddenly Will had a thought and asked "So wait, who's name are going to take, your's or mine" as Sonny laughed and ruffed up Will's hair as they kissed once more knowing they had the rest of their lives together forever with their wonderful daughter Abigail.


End file.
